Love In A Bottle
by idoitforlove
Summary: Ginny is the only Weasley still living with her parent's and the Weasley's move into a new home the summer before her seventh year and Ginny is expecting a lonely summer. I guess she didn't realize the house came with it's very own Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley sighed as she sat sat cross legged at the front of lawn at The Burrow, this was her home, it was where all her childhood memories still resided. Well at least it used to be her home until her parents felt it was nessecary for them to move out because it would only be Ginny and her parents.

All her brothers had moved out, Bill was married to Fleur(Phlegm) and was a talented curse breaker at Gringotts, Charlie was a dragon trainer in Romania and Merlin knows what goes on his love life! Percy was too married and had a steady job testing cauldron bottoms. Fred and George had their shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a joke shop worthy enough to be called the next Zonko's.

And last and most certainly least(at least in Ginny's eyes), Ron, who was now in Auror training living in a flat in London with Harry Potter.

"Ginny? Have you got the last of your things in the car?" came the sound of Molly Weasley's voice from across the yard from the open kitchen window.

Ginny sighed once agian, and then called back " Yes Mum!" as she headed into the kitchen.

"Oh good, I'll just go fetch Arthur and then we call head over to the new house.

"Alright Mum, I'll just go say one last goodbye to the house" Ginny stated as she did wandering around a few rooms before she finally reached the bedroom on the third floor, her bedroom.

She slowly pushed open the door to the bedroom that she had since the moment she was born.

It was a typical little girls bedroom having not changed much over the years. The soft pink colored walls were the same, the small bed with bright pink sheets she got in her second year and didnt change the small closet empty and hollow, the walls still scattered with posters of Holly Head Harpies, the team she always dreamed of joining after she graduated.

"Ginny! The car is ready lets go!" her mother yelled up to her.

Ginny looked around once more as if to commit the scene to memory, and then sotfly closed the door and headed outside.

Ginny walked over to car seeing her dad shrinking a few suitcases and boxes to put in the trunk of the car, where all the other things they were taking with them were already shrunk.

Ginny and Molly sat up at front with Arthur when they drove away on the extended front seat.

Ginny didn't look back, not once.

As they rode in silence decided to turn on the radio and started to flip through stations until he found a song he knew Ginny loved. Haven't Met You Yet by Micheal Buble was a popular muggle Canadian song Ginny knew off by heart. So when her dad started to sing along off key, she joined in actually hitting the right notes.

"I tried so very hard not to lose it, I came up with a million excuses. I thought I thought of every possibility. And I know someday that it'll all turn out and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out, and I promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get, I just haven't met you yet!"

That was Ginny's favourite part of the song and she sang loudly with her father at that part. By the time they reached their new home, a small red brick cottage style home with four good sized bedrooms, it was a muggle house so they had a basement with two bedrooms and a rec room as Hermione had called it, the song had long finished and others played but Ginny didn't know most of them.

Ginny opened the car door and stepped out of the car to stare at the red brick beauty. She had to admit it was lovely but Ginny wanted The Burrow not some cute little family home.

"What do you think princess?" her dad asked her, and Ginny could tell he was bursting with pride over the house.

"It's lovely, Dad" she responded with a soft smile.

Her father beamed and ushered them inside. There was a open and fairly bright living room with a large window that almost took up the whole wall with a view of the front yard it had light wood pannelled floors and pale yellow walls. There was a kitchen off to the side and a long marble counter in a dark shade of green and white cabinets all around the floor had tiles in a shade of white. A bathroom was across the hall from the living room and had blue walls and grey marble tiles with a marble counter like the one in the kitchen. The dining room was Ginny's favourite so far because of the blue gray walls that distinctly reminded her something but she couldn't remember what, and a lovely chandelier that was a little low and Ginny was positive Ron would be bound to bump his head into.

The stairs that led to the second floor had about ten steps and were carpeted in tan. The walls of the upstairs hall was a beige color. As Mr. Weasley showed Ginny and Molly the bedrooms he first showed them a big room in a light red with a bathroom that he and Molly would get and then showed them two other bedrooms both in shades of blue.

Mr. Weasley stopped outside a room at the end of the hall and in mock dramatic tone, "The moment we've all been waiting for..." Ginny laughed at her fathers silly antics.

He opened the door to a bedroom with light lavender walls and a queen sized bed that was white Ginny recognized some furniture from her old room that had been painted white to match the room. The bedroom had a window opposite the wall where the bed was , there was a desk underneath the window, at the wall to the right of Ginny's new bed there were to doors.

She walked over to one of the doors and opened it to a closet just big enough for someone to walk into, the other door led into a small bathroom with light blue walls and white tiles.

"Do you like it?" Mr. Weasley asked his only daughter hesitantly.

"How can I not love it! It's so nice!" Ginny exclaimed. " Not to kill the mood or anything but wasn't the house kind of expensive?"

" When you only need to suppourt one child it's not that hard, plus that promotion really helped!" Mr. Weasley responded.

Ginny laughed along with her parents.

That night as Ginny got into her pajamas to ready for bed after they got settled in the house and everything, Ginny walked into her closet and turned on the light with the light switch(it was a part muggle house as well as wizard) she looked around the small space for the box she had put her muggle radio in and noticed something sqaure on the ceiling, like a small door. It had a a handle that was to high up for Ginny to reach.

Ginny grabbed the chair from her writing desk and brought it into the closet(Ginny had to move quite a few things for the chair to fit properly). She stood on the chair and pulled down the handle a stretch ladder came down.

Ginny pushed the chair down and pulled the ladder down and started to climb up it carefully, she climbed into a dark space and cursed quietly for not bringing up her wand to cast lumos into the dark space.

Ginny stayed on her knees because she didn't know if the ceiling was low or not. She carefully felt around the space moving forward a little.

Ginny's hand bumped into something cold, hard and smooth, hesitantly Ginny grasped at what seemed to be a bottle, she held onto the bottle and backed up and back down the ladder. Once Ginny was in the tight spaced closet again she carefully pushed the ladder back up and closed the door.

Ginny walked out the closet and bumped into the chair she pushed out of the closet in her hurry to climb up and lost grip of the bottle it fell to the ground with a loud thud that should have smashed it into a million pieces, but for some reason didn't.

Ginny picked up what appeared to be a cologne bottle in a shade of dark, dark green with faded silver lettering. Ginny squinted trying to read what it said as she used her shirt sleeve to rub it slowly.

Suddenly the cap of the bottle started to smoke, a green smoke that became big and seemed to swim away from the bottle and before Ginny where it faded and in it's place was a person.

A familiar person.

A certian blond grey eyed person.

Draco Malfoy.

Around the same time a certain red haired brown eyed person fainted.

Please review and tell me if you want me to continue! This is my first story so I hope whoever's reading it likes it!

Tell me what you think will happen and how Ginny will feel! I hope this doesn't seem like a cliff-hanger because I want to make dramatic not cliff-matic! Lol jk!


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke up as she felt a hand push her shoulder over and over agian.

"Mum! Cut it out!" she exclaimed groggily as she turned over to the right and away from the hand, trying to get snuggle in her sheets and get back to sleep, when it hit her.

There was no sheets. Hell, there was no bed.

Ginny turned to lay flat on her back on the hard wood floor before she squinted her eyes open and came face to face(again mind you) with Draco fucking Malfoy.

Or at least a Draco fucking Malfoy look-alike, because this look-alike was wearing some dark green baggy pant's that reminded Ginny of something but she didn't know what, with a black tank top and a short dark green vest in the same material as the pant's with silver embroidary.

Ginny couldn't help it. She screamed.

Draco or who ever he was hissed."Now look what you've done", and promptly dissapeared into thin air almost like he was apparating.

And just in time to because that was the exact moment decided to burst into the room.

"Ginny dear are you alright?" Molly asked her only duaghted in a worried manner."I thought I heard you scream?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, just a bad dream, I thought there was something evil in my room, and I screamed. Sorry if I startled you Mum." Ginny replied, only half lying.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Molly asked in a concerned motherly tone.

"No, no that's quite alright thank you, but I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep."

"On the floor?" Molly asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, must have fallen off at some point"Ginny said as she laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, well goodnight dear, just call if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, goodnight" Ginny responded.

As soon as the door closed a hand covered her mouth and a familiar voice whispered in her ear, "Don't make a fucking sound Baby Weasel and just let me explain".

Ginny nodded in a scared manner as the Draco look alike let go of her.

"Who the hell are you?" Ginny asked(not so) kindly.

"I'm suprised you don't recognize me Weaslette" he said with a sneer.

"Who, scratch that, What are you!" Ginny said in an angry whisper, she didn't want her mother to barge in again.

"I'm a genie, not a montser, and do you even remember me?" he(whoever he was) asked in an exasperated tone.

"Well last I remembered Draco Malfoy wasn't a genie dressed in some wierd clothes" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! my clothes are not wierd!" he exclaimed.

"Sure" Ginny rolled her eyes "and my hairs not red".

He, whoever he was, shot her a dirty look.

"Okay, now tell me who you are!" Ginny said as she got up and off the uncomfortable floor.

The genie rolled his eyes," Yes I am Draco Malfoy and yes I am a genie."

"The Draco Malfoy I knew was _not_ a genie" said Ginny said defiantly.

"Well then I guess you don't know me" Draco said.

Ginny sat on the edge of her bed, then turned to Draco. "There is only one thing I have to know" she said severly" What the hell!" though the last part was hushed because again, let's not forget Molly and her annoying habbit of barging in when you least want her to.

There was an awkward silence (Malfoy's so don't do awkward silence's), before Draco said in a slightly ashamed voice, " Dumbeldore did this to me".

Ginny looked up at him, and I mean up(he was one tall genie), with wide startled eyes.

"Can't Dumbledore turn you back into a wizard?" Ginny asked curiousity eveident in her tone.

"No. He used a soul spell which can only be reversed if the 'master' of the genie truly wishes to turn them back to their original form." He said in a matter of factly tone.

"Oh" was all Ginny could say.

"Yeah it kind of sucks".

"Can you sleep?" Ginny asked in wondered.

Draco scoffed, "Of course I can sleep, I'm not some freaking vampire or something."

"Well I can sleep too and right now I need beauty sleep so get out" Ginny said, stealing a glance at the clock as she said so. 11:54.

"Yeah Weasley you need all the beauty sleep you can get" he replied nastily.

Ginny didn't respond and turned and walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers, got in, and pulled them back up to her chin.

Draco just rolled his eyes and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

Look's were Ginny's number one insecurity and having Draco adress such a sensitive topic for her like that just hurt. I mean sure her hair had darkened to a deeper red that was closer to the color of blood, than anything else. Her eyes were brown, and in Ginny's opinion, boring as hell. She was very thin and lean, something that could only be described as willowy. Of she had curves(she was a girl after all) but they just weren,t very pronounced.

And the one thing that made Ginny most insecure was her freckles. They were everywhere! Ginny hated wearing a bathing suit because of her freckles. She was lucky enough that her face wasn't too covered in them, but they were everywhere else.

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to think happy thoughts and too relax so she could get some rest, but Ginny lay awake for a long time before sleep over came her.

**Please review! I need to know if anyone is reading my story! This is my first story and I just want to know whatever it is you think about it:). I really appreciate any constructive critisism you have for me. I love when people try to predict whats going to happen, so if you want, I'd love to hear what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to say that this chappie is dedicated to Crazy Girl Writer, because it's your review that helped me write this, and let me know someone out there is reading this:)**

Ginny awoke that morning feeling abso-bloody-lutey horrible, she barely got any sleep, her hair was a nest, she had a crick in her neck, and worst of all there was a sexy blond watching her with a raised eyebrow at the foot of bed and-

"What the fuck!" Ginny exlaimed as she sat up so fast she got dizzy.

"Look I know my hotness is too much too bear, but please refrain from cussing, it's very immature and not to mention un-lady like." Draco said, amusment obvious in his pools of gray.

"Oh get your head out of your arse, we live in the 21st century" Ginny then proceeded to look up and down at his little 'genie get-up', "or at least I do" she finished bitterly remembering the comment he made last night about her look's.

"Well someone certainly isn't a morning person!" Draco said with a smirk.

"Or maybe someone isn't a Draco Malfoy person!" Ginny shot back quickly.

Draco's smirk faltered for a moment but lucky for him Ginny had already turned away by then.

Ginny walked over to her dresser to get out some clothes for the day, after picking out a light green t-shirt that was fairly new and some long jean shorts that came to just above the knee, but (thankfully) were meant for girls. Ginny then grabbed her hair brush and makeup bag and walked to the bathroom in the hallway because her bathroom had no soap.

Ginny also did all this without making a peep. She had decided that she would ignore Draco and he would hopefully take the hint and leave her alone to enjoy her first day at her new home.

Ginny went to the bathroom and started to brush her hair first when Draco popped up beside her without a sound. Ginny jumped and dropped her brush with a clatter, and left it there as she slowly(but might I add menacingly) turned to face the genie.

"I could have been changing or showering!" she hissed as she jabbed a finger into his chest.

"You didn't take a towel so you weren't showering and your hair was too crazy too even think about doing anything else first, so really you can't blame me" he said in a 'whatever' tone.

"Get out" Ginny hissed dangerously.

Draco lifted an eyebrow at the obviously angry redhead.

" Get the hell out!" Ginny said her voice raising an octave.

Draco put his hand's in front of him as if saying calm down and then promptly dissapearing into thin air.

Ginny finished getting ready for the day in an angry manner, almost poking herself in the eye with her eyeliner pencil and mascara wand quite a few times.

When ginny finished she went marching back in her room to find Draco sitting on _her_ bed, reading _her _book(The Feathered Cloak), muching on _her_ last chocolate frog from _her_ secret stash.

And that my darling readers, broke the last straw.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" she screeched.

Draco rubbed his ear that was in the direction of Ginny as if trying to erase the ringing in his ear.

"What the bloody hell does it look like I'm doing?" He retorted.

They both glared at eachother for a good ten seconds, neither faltering, before Mrs. Weasley barged in. Then their faces both bore equal expressions of shock as the two teenagers stared at Molly Weasley, who seemed to be speechless as she stared back at the two teen's with the exact same expression of shock on her face.

"Ginny?" was all could say.

Ginny, having no idea what she could say to her mother at a time like this, pionted at Draco.

"He ate my last chocolate frog!'

Both Draco and Molly stared at Ginny.

"What?" Ginny said as she crossed her arms "It's true!".

"I'm sure it is" Mrs. Weasley said as she collected her composure.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well? Are you going to introduce me to your little friend Ginevra?" Molly asked in a voice dripping with poison honey.

"Umm, right this is Draco Malfoy" was all the explanation Ginny gave.

Molly's mouth dropped open in shock, but she quickly recovered and stuck her hand out and said "Nice to meet you Draco".

Draco hesitantly took the hand of the mother he'd never had and said in a respectful tone Ginny hadn't heard from Draco, well ever "Nice to meet you as well ".

"If you don't mind me asking dear, since when were you friends with Ginny?" inquired politely.

"Well a friend of mine used to live here and I didn't know they moved, so I came to visit early this morning when Ginny informed me that he had moved away" Draco lied smoothly.

Ginny nodded as he talked as if she knew exactly what he was talking about. " But Draco was so dissapointed that his friend and his family had moved away, that I invited him to stay for a little to hang out" Ginny continued for Draco.

"Well, I'm glad you've made a friend already Gin" said positively beaming.

Draco smiled a charming smile at as if she had paid him a compliment.

"Oh by the way, what was going on earlier? I thought I heard yelling?" asked looking at Ginny as it was her fault.

Even though it was Ginny's fault she still scowled as she answered her mother, " Like I said earlier, he took my last chocolate frog!"

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry Ginny blew up over something so little as a chocolate frog, you know how girls are when they're on their monthly" said gravley.

"Mum!" Ginny exlaimed, horrified.

Ginny became even more horrified when Draco answered her mother seriously, although he turned his head to the side so he could wink at Ginny without Molly noticing, "Yes , I forgive Wea-Ginny though."

Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock. 'Forgive her? For what? Yelling at his pathetic ass?'

Although Ginny just closed her mouth and didn't say what she was thinking because her mother was around.

"Oh! I have a fabulous idea!"

Ginny winced, only Molly Weasley would still say 'fabulous'.

"How do you feel about staying over for dinner?" said hopefully to Draco " Of course you could hang around with Gin until dinner time" she continued.

Draco hesiated, glancing at Ginny, reconizing that she was pleading with her eyes for him to decline the offer.

Draco turned back to " I would love to!"

**hahaha sorry if it seem's cliffy! cuz it sorta is! Tell me how you think Mrs. Weasley will react to Ginny's new little 'friend'.:) please review and criticism is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed! I'm glad some people are reviewing and following my story! :D!**

"I'd love to!"

Ginny's jaw dropped, he did that even when he could see that she wanted him as far away from her as possible!

"Great! Dinner is at 6 and right now it's 11 am" exclaimed "You and Ginny can spend the day together!"

Ginny could tell that couldn't wait to have someone to feed truckloads of food to, especially since all the boys had moved out.

"Sounds great!" Draco said glancing at Ginny as if to say 'Ha!'.

"No, Mom stop hassling Mal-Draco!" Ginny exclaimed "Isn't it obvious that Draco has plan's? He's just being polite!" Ginny said, grasping at straws.

"Plan's? Is that true dear?" asked kindly, directing her question at Draco.

"Oh no, of course not. I think Ginny is confused because I was telling her about plan's I had for tomorrow" said Draco lying smoothly again.

Ginny couldn't think of anything on the spot to get out of having Draco stay for dinner, so she just crossed her arms and scowled.

" Why don't I start getting ready for dinner, you could show Draco that ced player your father bought you last year?"

"First of mum, it's cd player! And second, I don't think Draco wants to see my cd player"Ginny added a little coldly.

"Nonsense dear!" said as she went over to Ginny's dresser and turned on the CD player that was there and pressed the play button.

Ginny's jaw dropped, her cd player was there the whole time? And how could her mother press play when there was no cd in there?

Or at least that's what Ginny thought until a song from a cd Hermione had gotten her for her birthday a few months ago started to play.

" What's this song?" Draco asked as 'Kissin U' by Miranda Cosgrove started to play.

_Sparks fly, It's like electrity._

_I might die, when I forget how to breathe._

_You get closer and there's no where in this I'd rather be!_

beamed as the romantic song played. 'Oh no' thought Ginny 'Tell me she's not going to try and play matchmaker!'

"I'm going to go and start on dinner now" as she backed out of the room.

"What's this song called?" Draco asked again.

"It's called 'Kissin U', by Miranda Cosgrove, and yes she's a muggle" Ginny said in an irritated tone.

There was a pregnant pause after she stated this.

But when Ginny started to sing along, the tension lifted a teeny bit.

" 'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive! Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find!" Ginny sang to one of her favourite songs.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Ginny asked defensively.

"Nothing, I didn't know you sang" Draco answered with a shrug.

"You don't know _a lot _of things about me" Ginny answered curtly.

Draco just shrugged again and picked up the book again.

"By the way, take off that gay vest thing your wearing, I don't want you to wear that at dinner!" Ginny said.

"It is not gay, and I don't have to take it off just because you told me too!" he said.

"Are you sure? I mean I could just wish to turn you into a ferret and get rid of your little vest problem altogether" Ginny said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh I would" Ginny said still smirking.

"How would explain that to your mother?" Draco said, now grasping for straws.

"Don't worry 'bout little old me Malfoy, I'll figure something out" Ginny said in a very evil, if not Slytherin, manner.

Draco glared as slowly remover the short vest, leaving him only in a black t-shirt and baggy green pants.

"Thanks ferret" Ginny said smiling.

Draco only scowled at the redhead.

That was around the time one of Ginny's all-time favourite songs came on.

_He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous._

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better._

_He open's up my door and I get into his car and he says you look beautiful tonight, and I feel perfectly fine._

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain and it's 2am and I'm cursing your name. _

_Your so in love that you acted insane, and that's the way I loved you._

Ginny had been singing along since the start with closed eye's and opened her eyes at the short instrumental solo to find Draco staring at her with wonder and something else Ginny couldn't place, but by that time it was gone anyway.

" Bravo Weasley" Draco said sarcastically.

"Shut up Malfoy, just because unlike you I like to sing doesn't mean you can be an arse about it" Ginny said, although she was red with embarrassment.

Draco's only response was to roll his eyes and get back to the book.

Ginny sat down at her desk and started to doodle as she listened to the cd.

"Hey Malfoy?"

Draco's only response was to turn the page of the book.

"Wanna go flying?" Ginny asked a little hesitantly.

When he didn't respond right away she continued, " I mean so my mom doesn't grill me later about having a boy in my room and I haven't seen the garden yet and Dad said that we don't have any neighbours for miles so we wouldn't have to worry about being seen or anything like that and I know we both like quidditch..."

Ginny stopped talking once she realised she was rambling.

"Whatever" was Draco's only response.

"Well then let's go!" Ginny exclaimed happily turning off the cd player, excited at the prospect of flying, after all she wasn't Gryffindor's star chaser for nothing!

Draco slowly set the book down and then followed an excited Ginny as she bounced out the room and down through kitchen to head through the back door.

"Ginny?" 's voice stopped Ginny in her tracks.

"Hey mum, me and Ma-Draco were just going outside, we wanted to fly a bit and I haven't seen the backyard yet" Ginny responded quickly.

"Alright then, but be back inside by dinner time" was the only response had.

" 'Kay mum!" Ginny said as she dashed outside to the broom closet out there.

Draco lazily followed her after sending a polite, but charming, smile 's way.

Draco walked in after Ginny and saw her pick out two broom's.

"Here" Ginny said as she shoved a Cleansweep 10 at him.

Draco noticed she had a Nimbus 2000, and when Ginny noticed him looking she said "It was a birthday present from all my brothers, I know it's no Firebolt 500, but it's a good broom".

"Whatever, I don't need your life story, let's just go find a clearing" was his only(rude)response.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and walked out ahead of him, not wanting to deal with his attitude and Draco had no choice but to follow.

Once they found a small clearing, without a word they both kicked off on their broom's and started to race around the small clearing, each trying to get ahead of the other so focused on their 'little race' that neither noticed watch from the window in the kitchen with a soft smile on her face as she watched two streaks zoom around eachother.

Ginny loved the feeling of the wind in hair and so she failed to notice two set's of eyes watching her as she laughed and started to speed up in order to be faster than Draco, which wasn't hard as he was distracted watching something.

Ginny turned around so she could taunt him for lagging behind, until she noticed it was _her_ he was watching so intently, with that look in his eyes Ginny still couldn't place and then her words died at her lip's and her breath caught for a moment as she slowed for a brief moment when she noticed how intense his silver pool's were until she caught her self admiring him and turned back to speed up agian, but by that time Draco had already caught up.

Ginny knew it wasn't a race(well not offically a race) but she wanted to beat him so bad, as if to say' See? I can play quidditch! I know how to fly a broom, so don't be so arragont with me!'

Ginny wondered what had happened during those few seconds of hesitation on each of their parts.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hoping to have Arthur meet Draco in the next chappie! How do you think he will will feel about Draco's presense:P! Please review and tell me what you think 's reaction will be:)!<strong>


End file.
